Nobody's Home
by Kagome1322
Summary: Sam's left alone all the time so she finally decides to do something about it . . .
1. Goodbye again

(Author's Note: sorry if this oneshot/songfic is really depressing, but I wrought it when I was feeling really crumby one day)

Summery: Sam's parents have left again and she feels nobody cares.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song Nobody's Home in fact I own nothing but a lollipop that I bought at the store

NOBODY'S HOME 

SO ON WITH THE STORY!

.SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM..

Sam was waving to her mom and dad as they were leaving, again. "Bye mom bye dad see you later" 'It would be nice if it wasn't for 6 months this time' Sam thought. She went back inside, sense it was a Friday she decided to call Danny and Tucker to see if they wanted to come over to watch a movie. So she called Danny first.

"Hello" said Danny in an excited manner 'what's he so happy about' Sam wondered

"Hey Danny I was wondering if you and Tucker wanted to come over for a movie because my par-"Sam was then cut off by Danny

"Ohh… sorry Sam me and Tuck have a double date with Star and Valerie"

"Oh well that's okay I guess I'll see you in school? But she got no answer because Danny had already hung up.

"FINE HOPE YOU HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE, JERK" Sam screamed into the phone then chucked it across the room.

'I guess I'll just go upstairs and listen to music' Sam thought. As she walked to her room she wondered how she could be so bored in such a big house, but when she turned on her radio she remembered something when she heard a song. 'Oh yeah I'm not bored I'm lonely.' Sam thought dully. The song was Avril Laviene's "Nobody's Home". So because she was alone she couldn't help but sing along, the song made her feel like Avril was singing about her.

"I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

Sam just thought 'why don't I tell my parents and friends how I feel, I could have just told Danny and I'm sure he would have broke off his date'

What's wrong, What's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

Chorus:  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected, and  
Now you can't find  
What you've left behind

once again Sam listened to the song as if it was analyzing her problems 'why am I goth if it only makes me unhappy, I know I want to be different but is it worth being friendless too?'

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

Just then Danny and Tucker came in through her door but Sam was so in to singing the song she didn't hear them. "This is the story off my life" Sam said out loud. "Hey Tucker did you know Sam could sing or even worse felt this way?" Danny quietly asked him. Tucker just shook his head and kept staring.

Chorus  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Then as Sam kept singing she started to cry and the two bystanders were shocked.

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

Chorus  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh oh

Sam just sat there crying. But when she did get up she was shocked to see her best friends and that they were at the verge of tears.

"Wha's up?" she asked them nonchalantly.

Danny said, "Why didn't you tell us?" and Tucker just stood there trying to calm himself down.

"I didn't think you would understand or want to hear my problems because you two had dates especially when you hung up on me, Danny." Sam stated plain as day.

I'm sorry for hanging up on you but promise us you will tell us if you ever feel

that way again, okay." Danny asked

"Okay but now that you're here wanna watch a movie?"

"Of course that's what we came for, and by the way you can sing?" Tuck said"Yeah what of it" replied Sam. "Oh nothing" said Danny before they started a fight.


	2. Listen up

Hello this is Kagome1322 saying this is my second time posting my story and this time I want readers and reviewers.


	3. Movies and Pizza

**AN: Okay this was going to be a oneshot, but sense I'm stuck on 'Tainted Child' and don't know what to write I'm going to make it into a story, and hopefully you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, I'm just using the characters for awhile. **

**

* * *

**

**Nobody's Home**

**Chapter 3:Movies and Pizza **

**Sam's House:**

After Tucker and Sam stopped their little fight they all went down into the family room to watch the movie.

"I'm going to go order some pizza and wings. Why don't you two pick out a movie to watch?" Sam said as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, okay" replied both Danny and Tucker.

_**15 minutes later**_

"Okay I got the food and drinks, what did you guys**….** **GUYS**!" Sam screamed.

"What are you doing!" Sam asked. She had walked in on them rolling around on the floor fighting over something.

She could hear Danny saying things that sounded like 'mine's better' then Tucker saying something like 'No you wish'.When both boys caught sight of Sam they detangled themselves and stood up.

"It was his fault!" they both yelled pointing at each other.

"Guys**…** what are **…**haha you f-fighting ab-bout?" Sam got out through her giggles.

When they started staring at her like she was crazy she stopped laughing and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, just the fact that your _**giggling**_!" Danny said

"Yeah, Sam you **never** giggle, it ruins your whole gothic image" Tucker finished

"Oh, hmm well I don't care. Now what did you guys pick?" Sam asked again

"I picked 'Ghost Ship'." Said Danny

"And I picked 'Saw II'." Tucker said

"Yeah but Ghost Ship is WAY better!" yelled Danny.

"No you wish, Saw II is way better than that piece of _garbage_!" Tucker yelled back

"Okay, Okay**…** **HELLO**! _Finally_, now that I have your attention I will solve everything." Sam said. When they both nodded she continued.

"We will be watching what_I_ want which is'Ultra Violet'." Sam said. They both sighed but nodded nonetheless.

After going though two boxes of pizza, and three 2liters of Mountain Dew the movie was over and the three teens were passed out.

Tucker was on one end of the couch with his left foot o the stand and drool hanging out of his mouth. Danny was on the other end with his head thrown over the back of the couch. Sam was in between them with her legs curled up by Tucker, her head on Danny's Shoulder, and Danny's arm around her waist. (**AN: hmm I wonder how it got there of all places (0.0)**

**

* * *

**

**AN: okay that was chapter three of Nobody's Home and I hope it's not too bad. Flames are welcome; just expect a review reply if they're really mean or a shout out in the next chapter saying how gay you are -- **

**Laters, Kagome1322.**


End file.
